Recover your stolen car
Recover your stolen car is a side quest in Fallout 2. The player may encounter this quest after leaving the Highwayman unattended on Virgin Street in New Reno. Walkthrough The first time you drive your car into New Reno's Virgin Street, Jules will notice it, saying, "That a car?! Daaaamn." If you leave Virgin Street by foot your car will be missing when you return. You may do one of the following: # Talk to Cody (the child in front of the Cat's Paw brothel). Ask him about your car, and he'll take you to the Chop Shop. (Reward: 500 XP) # If you ask Cody who stole your car he will glance at Jules across the street. If you then walk off the area or ask Cody in the same dialog line to show where the car is taken, something awful will happen to Cody by the time you return to Virgin Street. To prevent this something from happening, ask Jules to take you to your car and threaten him not to harm Cody. (Reward: +5 Karma) If you talk to Jules after he has done something awful to the kid, he will try to run from the city. # Talk to Jules. At first he'll say that he doesn't know anything, but you'll be able to convince him to lead you to the location of the Chop Shop, a new area in New Reno. # Walk over to where your car was parked and observe the tracks on the ground. You then have the option to follow the tracks to the Chop Shop. Rewards for both 1 and 2 can be collected at any time, even if the player has already been to the Chop Shop. At the Chop Shop there are several non-player characters, all armed with melee weapons, and the owner of the Chop Shop, T-Ray. For recovering the car with one of the following non-violent solutions the Chosen One is rewarded with 750 XP: # Pay $1000 for the car ($750 or $500 if you pass a Barter check). For $500 ($300 with decent Barter) extra, T-Ray will upgrade the trunk. Money can be stolen back from his inventory. He will also offer free 50 small energy cells every two weeks, if you paid for trunk upgrade. # Inform T-Ray you're working for Bishop (requires high IN and CH + Speech if you aren't), and you're there to get "his" car. With this you can obtain free 50 small energy cells "for Bishop", and ask for them every 2 weeks. T-Ray will also upgrade the car's trunk for free, as it's "the Bishop's car and he'll let him live". # Female characters have the option to "engage in personal liaison" for the car and the trunk upgrade. # Sneak inside the car and drive off without doing any of the above. This doesn't always work, and you may end up having to fight. This will prevent you from receiving the trunk upgrade, but with very low Intelligence (less than 4) it may be your only option. # If you have high unarmed or melee skill, you may choose a violent solution - but let anyone attacking you flee and don't finish them. This way you will not get any upgrades, but will be able to get into the car anytime. If everything else fails, the Chosen One will have to kill anyone trying to prevent getting Highwayman back. Notes * According to his script, T-Ray is supposed to give 750 XP for getting free car batteries upon intimidating him by mentioning Bishop and being a Made Man. He tries to print a non-existent line #750 in the message window and thus "Error" is displayed, giving 1002 XP whereas this value is the intended message to be displayed. * Cody is very easy to scare off. If he is spoken to under any of the following conditions he will run away and disable conversation: ** Wearing any kind of power armor ** Offering him drugs or food ** Being a Slaver or Childkiller ** Lenny and/or Marcus as (a) companion(s) ** Karma under -100 ** An Intelligence below 4 and talking about anything other than the car being stolen * It is possible to wait for Cody to calm down, allowing dialogue with him again, but only by remaining on Virgin Street for the duration of his running about. * Telling companions to wait around or in front of the car, or even blocking off the parking lot, will not prevent the car from being stolen. Bugs * T-Ray's Speech check when not a Made Man of the Bishops needs to be failed with a Charisma <= 7. * Sleeping with T-Ray does not actually earn the rewards, despite the message window stating otherwise. * After passing as a Bishop's man and asking about the deal (a choice after the line: "how CAN you put a price on a Highwayman?"), 2700 coins are silently transferred, so you end up paying much more than advertised. The only way around this is to demand the car for free. Of course, you can just steal the money back afterwards. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:New Reno pl:Odzyskaj swój skradziony samochód ru:Найти свой угнанный автомобиль uk:Знайти свій викрадений автомобіль